icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seddie Gallery
1.gif -67.png -71.png 001.JPG 00111.jpg 002dk2bx.jpg 0037dxhe-1.jpeg 0043aar8.jpeg 00482aqw.jpeg 00517rq5.jpeg 03heywhatamisittingon.jpg 090723-ULzibbR-uPG-1-.png 1(2).jpg 101px-Jrfdg.jpg 1111.png 1242256045 1.jpg 1250545509 1.jpg 131431.jpg 1444679244.jpg 180px-Seddieschool.jpg 191853969.jpg 200px-IOMG kiss edited.jpg 21.jpg 21 (2).jpg seddie309067432.jpg seddie309069598.jpg seddie309076600.jpg seddie309077393.jpg Tumblr llx3aiZF9E1qfqnnro1 400.gif Tumblr ll9w1qsEbC1qdwhrx.gif seddiejathanIPWV.jpg 5215_137162213254_52079223254_3270533_3967062_n.jpg|link=the enigmatic script... Seddie by SamPrincessPuckett.jpg|link=Yahhhhhhhh.... s640x480lpdvzo.jpg|link=Oh...SEDDIE! Freddie...You are my HAM....jpg|link=Freddieham 321px-Jathanjerryvictorious.jpg|link=Umpss...They looking at us! -67.png -71.png 001.JPG 131431.jpg 14k.jpg 20449636.jpg -1.gif -68.jpg -69.gif 00111.jpg 1(2).jpg 1111.png 111px-Jennettenathanwo.jpg 1234.jpg 1250545509 1.jpg 1274.jpg 141px-Ikiss.jpg 148398 1708566116436 1306568950 31904178 3023809 n.jpg 1o1.jpg 21 (2).jpg SMALLOMG.png Pic tures from iCarly ' ' 130013200781951.gif 00111.jpg 0037dxhe-1.jpeg 0043aar8.jpeg 00482aqw.jpeg 00517rq5.jpeg 10.jpg 123200246.jpg 1234.jpg 1242256045 1.jpg 1250545509 1.jpg SEDDIE_IS_PURPLE.jpg 1274.jpg 141px-Ikiss.jpg 148398 1708566116436 1306568950 31904178 3023809 n.jpg 150363 108784255857783 100001786271106 57951 1081496 n.jpg 150870 108793299190212 100001786271106 57982 6077247 n.jpg 180px-Seddieschool.jpg Seddiehigh5iptn.jpg Seddiespencerlookiptn.jpg Freddie_and_Sam.png Seddie59.jpg 1o1.jpg 21b4xes.gif 2918791122 f00ddc4493.jpg 2963325981 d6551628341.jpg 2964167342 516f7bf6e31.jpg 2czo2e.gif 2rzvq4p.gif seddieihaip2.jpg Seddieihaip2.jpg Seddiewhatcort.jpg Seddiebslook.jpg Seddiesheliaihai.jpg|Go Seddie!!!! : ) seddieihaipromox.jpg seddieihaipromox2.jpg seddieihaipromox3.jpg seddieihaipromox4.jpg seddieihaiep.jpg seddieihaiep3.jpg seddieihaiep4.jpg seddieihaiep5.jpg seddieihaiicarly - Copy.jpg IPity THe Nevel.png IPTN.png Tumblr liy8rfdK4J1qehjq8o1 500.gif Tumblr liyf6nWRRV1qg64bjo1 500.png Lalala.png Seddie8.jpg Seddiejathanohiptn.jpg Seddie-ipity-nevel-06.jpg Seddieiptnpromo2.jpg Seddieiptnpromo2-2.jpg 800px-Seddiehigh5iptn.jpg 196375_1941394897010_1306568950_32342877_6262664_n.jpg Seddie_serious_talk.jpg IOMG3.png IOMG2.png Tumblr liyex1v7de1qg64bjo1 500.png 57051_2199037909.jpg|thumb IOMG2.png Iomg.png Seddieiomg3rdpromo.jpg Icarly-iomg-seddie-400.jpg Iomg.png Seddieiptnpromo4.jpg Seddieiptnpromo4-2.jpg Seddiestares.jpg Seddieiniomg2.jpg Seddieiniomg.jpg Seddiearmwrestle.jpg Seddieiomg.jpg Seddieiomg2promo.jpg Seddieiomg3promo.jpg Seddieiomgedited.jpg Tumblr lj4azjAvzO1qg64bjo1 500.png Tumblr_lj4b0oBubW1qg64bjo1_500.png Tumblr_lj4hkrNIgv1qg64bjo1_500.png Tumblr_lj4hq2jkHp1qg64bjo1_500.png Tumblr_lj4lxru62S1qg64bjo1_500.png Tumblr lj4hr4iWAI1qg64bjo1 500.png Tumblr lj4ht4uAhX1qg64bjo1 500.png IMHL239-2.png IMHL239-3.png IMHL239-4.png IMHL239-5.png IMHL239-6.png IMHL239-7.png IMHL239-8.png IMHL239-9.png seddieiomgsp1.jpg|iOMG seddieiomgsp1-2.jpg|Freddie: "Feels like Sam"--iOMG Seddieiomgsp1-2.jpg Seddieiomgsp1.jpg Tumblr ljb33p94IW1qesmejo1 500.jpg IOMG24.jpg Seddieiomgaw2.jpg Seddieicarly-iomg-episode-06.jpg Seddie 18...jpg Jealous.png Nickseddieiomg4.jpg Nickseddieiomg3.jpg Nickseddieiomg2.jpg Nickseddieiomg.jpg 292px-Tumblr ljexrmFAiJ1qe16ako1 500 large-1-.png Randompause.png 200px-IOMG kiss edited.jpg Buddy icon 4956.gif 84111 3097019201.jpg IOMG Kiss 2.jpg Gif 11.gif Gif 10.gif Gif 9.gif Gif 8.gif Gif 7.gif Gif 6.gif Gif 5.gif Gif 4.gif Gif 3.gif seddiearmgrab.jpg|Freddie pulls Sam aside seddieguacamole4.jpg|Sam tries the guacamole for Freddie seddiecamera.jpg|Sam gives Freddie his camera Seddieafterkissiomg2.jpg Seddieafterkissiomg.jpg Seddieiomgkiss10.jpg Seddieiomgkiss9.jpg Seddieiomgkiss8.jpg Seddieiomgkiss7.jpg Seddieiomgkiss6.jpg Seddieiomgkiss5.jpg Seddieiomgkiss4.jpg Seddieiomgkiss3.jpg Seddieiomgkiss2.jpg Seddieiomgkiss1.jpg Samabouttokissfreddie.jpg Samgrabsfreddieiomg.jpg Sfthreatenreply.jpg Sfthreaten.jpg Seddiecamera.jpg Seddieguacamole4.jpg Seddiearmgrab.jpg fanwar587.jpg Seddieiomgkiss2-1.jpg Tumblr ljghtrsJ4i1qim2f4o1 400.gif Seddiesingipwv - Copy.jpg Seddiesingipwv.jpg purplehearseddie.png NAWWWWH.jpg|Seddie<3 edited by niikkii Seddie Moments from the iCarly Website/ Pictures from iCarly.com videos﻿ seddie bernie 1.png seddie bernie 5.png seddie bernie 11.png seddie bernie 12.png seddie bernie3.png seddie bernie6.png seddie bernie7.png seddie bernie8.png seddie bernie9.png seddie bernie10.png seddiebernie 10.png 154952 109729189096623 100001786271106 62324 65351 n.jpg 154952 109729192429956 100001786271106 62325 2557170 n.jpg 154952 109729195763289 100001786271106 62326 7800475 n.jpg 154952 109729199096622 100001786271106 62327 3024230 n.jpg Seddieknockwurst22.jpg Seddie12.gif|♥Seddie GIF DSC00221.JPG seddieihaip2-2.jpg IOMG Kiss 2.jpg seddieiomgquizfanlala.jpg Screen shot 2011-04-15 at 9.14.36 PM.png Bernie2WHOA.png Bernie2.png Bernie3.png Bernie4.png seddie family.jpg ﻿ Fan Made Pictures Iseddiefan.jpg|Sam & Freddie kiss. 688415578 1967262.gif|Sam and Freddie about to kiss. 688417989 1762921.gif|Sam and Freddie looking at each other. 688416819 2030135.gif|Sam resting her head on Freddie's shoulder. 00111.jpg|Sam and Freddie happy together. 0037dxhe-1.jpeg|Sam talking & Freddie looking at her. 03heywhatamisittingon.jpg|Sam & Freddie smiling. 101px-Jrfdg.jpg|Sam & Freddie by some lockers together. 141px-Ikiss.jpg|Sam & Freddie kissing. 1o1.jpg|Sam and freddie smiling. 20449636.jpg|Sam & Freddie putting their thumbs up & smiling. 21 (2).jpg 2918791122 f00ddc4493.jpg 300px-IBeat The Heat.jpg 300px-Ikiss HD.png 30204 1474605793199 1475333117 31228107 7287959 n.jpg 33484 1630038798927 1475333117 31641314 1209452 n.jpg 33e6bba834fa8a3072fa4b367e634c1d.gif 38483 1529378922493 1475333117 31377419 7561469 n.jpg 392px-Junephotoshoot2.jpg 444px-Jathan42.jpg 449px-2ugjear.jpg 14k.jpg 30204 1474351466841 1475333117 31227578 1211702 n.jpg 444px-Jathan42.jpg 002dk2bx.jpg 0043aar8.jpeg 111px-Jennettenathanwo.jpg 123200246.jpg 1234.jpg Piccc.jpg IStart A Fanwar Promo 4 Seddie.jpg Wup3.JPG Wup2.JPG Wup.JPG Isaf.JPG 31941 412252513254 52079223254 5144427 7895693 n.jpg 33484 1630038798927 1475333117 31641314 1209452 n.jpg 34900 1529379802515 1475333117 31377422 8057984 n.jpg 21.jpg 34278233.jpg Seddiejathanisafwpromo4-2.jpg Seddiejathanisafwpromo4.jpg 669833017 498780.gif 1234.jpg 1250545509 1.jpg 1274.jpg 2964167342 516f7bf6e31.jpg 299px-Jnmbday.jpg SEDDIE IS PURPLE.jpg Seddie fights crime.jpg 690082678 1524459.gif 690072823 1215687.gif 191853969.jpg Kissy.jpg 56298502.jpg Seddieiswafwsite-2.JPG Seddie.jpg seddei in seastle.png|seddie in seattle freddie?.png|freddie kiss is that him? sam +freddie = purple.png|Seddie Purple sparks fly.png|sparks fly sosn.png|Start of something new.... 180px-1444679244.jpg 180px-Seddieschool.jpg 535px-Seddie-1.jpg ILook-Alike-icarly-6603464-100-100.jpg Seddie- Back off, Carly.jpg Seddietruelooove.jpg 001.JPG 148398 1708566116436 1306568950 31904178 3023809 n.jpg 150363 108784255857783 100001786271106 57951 1081496 n.jpg 150870 108793299190212 100001786271106 57982 6077247 n.jpg 155858 108788172524058 100001786271106 57970 5360678 n.jpg 180px-Seddieschool.jpg 191853969.jpg 2964167342 516f7bf6e31.jpg Seddie moments.jpg ICarly-icarly-15148705-100-100.jpg Seddieiconn.jpg 180px-1444679244.jpg Seddieiptn18.jpg Seddieiptn14.jpg Sam-Freddie-Kiss-seddie-vs-ceddie-6438840-500-357.jpg 66976 1431379231695 1449318035 30950873 3330239 n.jpg 66549 168135836536521 100000203168817 609407 3397108 n.jpg Buddy icon 2863.gif Seddiesupport.jpg Seddie kisskissjejeje.jpg Voteicarly2011kcas.jpg Seddiejathanicarly2011kcas.jpg Seddie kisskissjejeje.jpg Thjesfl.PNG Wanna make .jpg IPyscho.png 830px-Seddie Photo 1.jpg 670px-Iwasapagentgirl.png 544px-Seddie- The way they're acting .jpg 699301069 1314050.gif Seddie Wallpaper by Etli.png.jpg Vd.png 699441498 2075526.gif Import 000134.jpg i like freddie.png|I like freddie 62260_3623609756.jpg 57590_1559375964.jpg|cute_seddie 830px-SeddieKiss.jpg Tumblr le0qwwLIK41qf1ifgo1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr lb1i47NsWF1qb2jb6o1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr la7bpgGzmN1qajoyio1 400-1-.gif Tumblr le4le9CUfR1qesmejo1 250-1-.gif 59.jpg Candidsppremierenkjm - Copy.jpg Seddie12.gif CreddieSeddieCamCarlySamFreddie.jpg Seddie...png Seddie 09.jpg 408px-Seddieiptn14.jpg 568px-Seddie bernie 5.png Seddie...png Seddie 09.jpg Seddie 02.jpg Seddie 04.jpg 1(2).jpg 4.jpg failfailwin.jpg|It's all explained :) 380px-Icarly-kiss-200.jpg Nevieischeessyy.jpg Well...lean.jpg kj.png|iCarly Valentine's Day cards- Seddie-From nick.com A seddie Valentine by SakuraLover410.jpg DSC00221.JPG One-two-three.jpg 090723-ULzibbR-uPG-1-.png Well...lean.jpg Th SeddieStamp.gif I-carly-3389868-500-357.jpg Sammy and Fredlumps.jpg Sam's Locker.jpg Seddie Icon2.jpg The-Kiss-sam-and-freddy-3376437-200-144.gif Seddie-Icon-sam-and-freddy-2865618-100-100.jpg Sam-Freddie-sam-and-freddy-10104200-100-100.jpg Sam-Freddie-sam-and-freddy-10104185-100-100.jpg Sam-Freddie-sam-and-freddy-10104188-100-100.jpg Iget pranky seddie.jpg Iget pranky 02HR.jpg Icarly-iget-pranky-07.jpg Jathanseddieigp.jpg Seddieigpep2.jpg Seddieigpep.jpg Seddie pic.jpg Seddie background.jpg Seddieigpsp12.jpg Seddieigpsp10.jpg Seddieigpsp6.jpg Seddieigpsp5.jpg Seddieigpsp4.jpg Seddieigpsp3.jpg Seddieigpsp2.jpg Seddieigpsp.jpg Seddie Kiss Manip.jpg 131431.jpg Sed remade.jpg ICONATOR 72fb8319235cacf142a8749aca248bc1.jpg Seddie manip pic.JPG Images 2.jpg Ikissedanub.jpg Seddienumchucks.jpg Seddiestand.jpg Seddiesmoothie.jpg Seddielippucker.jpg Seddiewonder.jpg Seddiehide.jpg Seddiedisgusted.jpg Seddieprank3.jpg Seddieprank4.jpg Seddieprank.jpg Seddieprank2.jpg Seddiescared.jpg Seddiescared2.jpg Seddiereadigp.jpg Seddiereadigp2.jpg Seddietxt.jpg SamandFreddieinbed.gif 510102 o.gif Seddieagreeigp3.jpg Seddieagreeigp2.jpg Seddieagreeigp.jpg 2czo2e.gif 21b4xes.gif Splash.gif FanOfSeddie.jpg Ts.jpg Ljn.jpg Ipsy.jpg 4k1.jpg 4k2.jpg IKissMovement.gif 905gK.jpg Jrfdg.jpg 300px-IBeat The Heat.jpg Sedddie.jpg|Seddie Love Seddie Love Hurts.jpg SeddieDxck.png Winfail.JPG SEDDIE.png Seddie6-1.jpg Seddie-Picspam-sam-and-freddy-10104086-639-320.jpg Seddie-Picspam-sam-and-freddy-10104087-639-320.jpg Seddie7-1.jpg Seddie8-1.jpg Seddie9-1.jpg Seddiept4.jpg Seddiept3.jpg Seddiept2.jpg Seddiept.jpg Jathanseddieispt.jpg Jathanseddieispt2.jpg Jathanseddieispt3.jpg Jathanseddieispt4.jpg Jathanigp.jpg Seddie6-1.jpg Seddie It's gonna Take Some Time.jpg Seddie is awesome.jpg Sam loves Freddie.jpg Seddie Love Hurts.jpg SeddieDxck.png SecretSeddie.jpg Seddie-Glass.gif SamandFreddieinbed.gif Nenene.jpg Mmeme.jpg Hehehehhe.jpg Tetetete.jpg Seddie-sam-and-freddie-7949016-500-357.jpg Seddiesit2.jpg Seddietslap.jpg Seddieslapispt.jpg Seddiestand1.jpg Seddiewalk.jpg Seddieturn.jpg Seddiesit1.jpg Seddiepineapple2.jpg Seddiepineapple1.jpg Seddielook5.jpg Seddielook4.jpg Seddielook3.jpg Seddielook2.jpg Seddielook.jpg Seddiegsispt.jpg Seddiegs2.jpg Seddiegrabispt.jpg Seddiefactory.jpg Seddieapologize5'.jpg Seddieapologize4.jpg Seddieapologize3.jpg Seddieapologize2.jpg Seddieapologize.jpg Seddieagreeispt.jpg Seddie laugh.jpg Seddie pic that shall be edited its edited yay!!.png Sneaking away.png Idon'tcare.png 955px-Seddie93.jpg Seddie Love at First Fight.jpg ikissedhimfirst.jpg youloveme.jpg w.jpg r.jpg seddielove.jpg Seddieido4.jpg Seddieido3'.jpg Seddieido2.jpg Seddieido.jpg Ispt.jpg Seddiee.jpg W.jpg Anigif.gif Seddieido4.jpg SeddieChristmas.png Sfnjigp.jpg Seddieigahredblu3.jpg SEDDIELOL.jpg EPICWIN.jpg AWWW.jpg sed2.jpg Nickelodeon iCarly mw3.jpg Aaaah.png Sed2.jpg SeddieVSCreddie.jpg Picnik collage23.jpg 101px-Jrfdg.jpg Copy of bolivianbacon.jpg WIN.jpg MOTORBOAT.jpg 300px-Ikiss HD.png Seddie__Shoosh_Yeah_by_JunoLuv.jpg Seddie_Animation_by_Magumii.gif Will_Pimp_for_Food_by_Thatu.jpg I__m_in_Love_with_You__Idiot__by_ZutaraForever12.jpg seddie_animated_form__P_by_seddiefan4ever.jpg Anyone 2 by 41Sum41.jpg Seddiefishstix2.jpg Seddiefishstix.jpg Seddieweddingido8.jpg Seddieweddingido7.jpg Seddiemeatgolf2.jpg Seddieidowedding4.jpg Seddieidowedding3.jpg Seddieidowedding6.jpg Seddieidowedding5.jpg Seddieidowedding2.jpg Seddieidowedding.jpg Seddie 2.jpg ICarly Seddie Group Pic.jpg 141px-Ikiss.jpg Seddieisafwpromo5.jpg Seddieisafwpromo4.jpg Seddieisafwpromo3.jpg Bolivianbacon.png 37132 1580945759039 1097520025 1632901 704802 n.jpg Seddie kiss.png SeddieiStartAFanwar.PNG Yp123.jpg Yj123.jpg 111px-Jennettenathanwo.jpg 99px-30204 1474702315612 1475333117 31228535 4893137 n.jpg 97px-30204 1474581352588 1475333117 31228050 6256653 n.jpg 74px-30204 1474604273161 1475333117 31228104 2716968 n.jpg 70px-30204 1474732276361 1475333117 31228700 917903 n.jpg 64px-30204 1474696755473 1475333117 31228489 7884971 n.jpg 62px-30204 1474697155483 1475333117 31228492 6503310 n.jpg 61px-Nj14.jpg 56px-25352 1424834668952 1475333117 31113909 6668870 n.jpg 800px-Njitwins.jpg 800px-Njimo.jpg 466px-Captureddsd.jpg 458px-Jennette-nathan-icarly-kisses-02.jpg 458px-Jennette-nathan-icarly-kisses-01.jpg 450px-Jathan31.jpg 449px-2ugjear.jpg 444px-Jathan42.jpg 392px-Junephotoshoot2.jpg 299px-Jnmbday.jpg Awkward is hiding your feelings for one another.jpg|Awkward is holding in your true feelings of love for one another Cute poke.png|Cute poke Flexible.jpg|Flexible Sam Hey there.jpg|Hey there Hold my hand and we'll make it through the crowd.png|Hold my hand and we'll make it through this together I didn't tell you because I love him.png|I didn't tell you because I love him iSaved Your Life (not Carly).jpg|iSaved Your Life (Freddie and Sam) It wasn't like that.png|We all know it really was like that Like Twilight, but MUCH MUCH MUCH better.jpg|Like Twilight but MUCH better Look at this.jpg|Look at this! Sleepy Heads.png|Sleepy Heads Well that was nice.png|Well, that was... nice You know they loved it.png|You know they LOVED it 0037dxhe-1.jpeg 59c4f75fb9a9900bfcdc4f847cbb247f_jpg_200x300_q85.jpg A_Seddie_Story_SL__s_Contest_by_Obseddiean.jpg A_short_little_Seddie_Comic_by_theseddieclub.jpg images-1.jpeg|Carly is left out :) images1111.jpeg Seddie-Picspam-sam-and-freddy-10104087-639-320.jpg Seddie-Picspam-sam-and-freddy-10104092-639-320.jpg seddie2323.jpg tv_iconf.jpg Untitledkkk.jpg|Yeah, we're Seddie Warriors....You gotta Problem with that!? :P It all started here... .jpg SEDDIE ♥.png|is a picture i found Freddie hugs sam.PNG|Freddie hugs Sam SamFreddieiniDo_0687.jpg|Sam and Freddie in iDo (photoshopped) Seddie_by_iJulia97.jpg samandfreddie.jpg|Sam and Freddie wearing a same shirt Nathan,Madisen Nathan,Jennette..jpg Iseddiefan.jpg 688415578 1967262.gif 688417989 1762921.gif 688416819 2030135.gif Jathanipwvclip.jpg Jathanipwvclip2.jpg Seddieantonio30.jpg hgchcbc.JPG|look....that really happened on my dash.haha. SEDDIE-ish :) isaf.JPG|Sam/Freddie in iStart A Fanwar wup.JPG|Seddie! In wake up spencer wup2.JPG wup3.JPG wup4.JPG wup5.JPG piccc.jpg|I do not own this photo!!!! Seddie_For_The_Win_by_Rie_Xana.jpg Yep thats him.jpg They rarely agreed on anything..jpg Sam- One day i need to tell you..jpg I love the way..jpg Things would be so much easier if we could change the pas.t.jpg Kk.jpg Seddieiswafwsite-2.JPG theseddiespank.jpg Seddie forever.jpg|banner Who will you choose.jpg Like.jpg|Freddie has his arm wrapped around sam Seddie103.jpg Seddiepaddle.jpg|this sign is better than Creddie's seddie587.jpg|hmmm, a hint? 180px-Seddieschool.jpg 535px-Seddie-1.jpg 1444679244.jpg 001.JPG Photoshopped Jathan.jpg Sosn.png Sparks fly.png 695999965 1298676.gif Sam +freddie = purple.png Freddie?.png 695997637 1932366.gif 695991067 1204940.gif Seddieiptn18.jpg Seddieiptn17.jpg Seddieiptn15.jpg Seddieiptn14.jpg Seddieiptn13.jpg Seddieiptn12.jpg Seddieiptn11.jpg Seddieiptn10.jpg Seddieiptn9.jpg Seddieiptn8.jpg Seddieiptn7.jpg Seddieiptn6.jpg Seddieiptn5.jpg Seddieiptn4.jpg Seddieiptn3.jpg Seddieiptn2.jpg Seddieiptn.jpg 180px-Seddieschool.jpg 535px-Seddie-1.jpg 1444679244.jpg Sosn.png Sparks fly.png 695999965 1298676.gif Sam +freddie = purple.png Freddie?.png 695997637 1932366.gif 695991067 1204940.gif Seddieiptn18.jpg Seddieiptn17.jpg Seddieiptn16.jpg Seddieiptn15.jpg Seddieiptn14.jpg Seddieiptn13.jpg Seddieiptn12.jpg Seddieiptn9.jpg Seddieiptn8.jpg Seddieiptn7.jpg tumblr_lacxdljcw61qc8833o1_500.jpg|Seddie Quote Seddie1 copy.jpg nkjm.jpg undefined Nick ships seddie2.png Nick ships seddie.png Seddie 17.png Seddie 18.jpg Seddie 19.jpg Seddie 20.jpg Seddie 21.jpg Seddie 22.png Seddie 23.jpg Seddie 24.png Seddie 25.jpg Seddie 26.jpg Seddie 27.jpg Seddie 28.jpg Seddie 29.jpg Seddie 30.jpg Seddie 31.jpg Seddie 32.png Seddie 33.jpg Seddie 34.jpg Seddie 35.jpg Seddie 36.jpg Seddie 37.jpg Seddie 38.png Seddie 39.jpg Seddie 40.jpg Seddie 41.jpg Seddie 42.jpg Seddie 43.jpg Seddie 44.jpg Seddie 45.jpg Seddie 46.jpg Seddie 47.jpg Seddie 48.png Seddie 49.png Seddie 50.jpg Seddie 51.jpg Seddie 52.jpg Seddie 53.jpg Seddie 54.jpg Seddie 55.jpg Seddie 56.jpg Seddie 57.png Seddie 58.jpg Seddie 59.jpg Seddie 60.jpg Seddie 61.jpg Seddie 62.jpg Seddie 63.jpg Seddie 64.jpg Seddie 65.jpg Seddie 66.png Seddie 67.jpg Seddie 68.jpg Seddie 69.jpg Seddie 70.jpg Seddie 71.png Seddie 72.jpg Seddie 73.jpg seddieish.jpg URL all I needd.jpg|Photoshopped Seddie 76.jpg Seddie 78.png Seddie 79.jpg Seddie 80.jpg Seddie 81.jpg Seddie 82.jpg Seddie 83.png Seddie 84.jpg Seddie 85.jpg Seddie 86.jpg Seddie 87.png Seddie 88.png Seddie 89.png Seddie 90.png Seddie 91.jpg Seddie 92.jpg Seddie 93.jpg Seddie 94.jpg Seddie 95.jpg Seddie 96.jpg Seddie 97 (iSell Penny Tees).jpg Seddie 98.jpg Seddie 99.jpg Seddie 100.jpg Seddie 101.png Seddie 102.jpg Seddie 103.jpg Seddie 104.png Seddie 105.jpg Seddie 106.jpg Seddie 107.jpg Seddie 108.jpg Seddie 109.png Seddie 110.jpg Seddie 111.png Seddie 112.png Seddie 113.jpg Seddie 114.jpg Seddie 115.jpg Seddie 116.jpg Seddie 117.png Seddie 118.jpg Seddie 119.jpg Seddie 120.jpg Seddie 121.jpg Seddie 122.jpg Seddie 123.jpg Seddie 124.png Seddie 125.png Seddie 126.jpg Seddie 128.png Seddie 129.jpg Seddie 130.gif Seddie 131.jpg Seddie 132.gif Seddie 133.png Seddie 134.gif Seddie 135.jpg Seddie 136.png Seddie 137.gif Seddie 138.gif Seddie 139.gif Seddie 140.png Seddie 141.png Seddie 142.jpg Seddie 144.jpg Seddie 145.gif Seddie 146.jpg Seddie 147.png Seddie 148.jpg Seddie 149.jpg Seddie 150.png Seddie 151.png Seddie 152.jpg Seddie 153.jpg Seddie 155.jpg Seddie 156.png Seddie 157.jpg Seddie 158.jpg Seddie 159.jpg Seddie 160.jpg Seddie 161.jpg Seddie 163.png Seddie 164.jpg Seddie 165.jpg Seddie 166.png Seddie 167.jpg Seddie 168.jpg Seddie 169.jpg Seddie 170.jpg Seddie 171.png Seddie 172.png Seddie 173.jpg Seddie 174.png Seddie 175.gif Seddie 176.jpg Seddie 177.jpg Seddie 178.jpg Seddie 179.jpg Seddie 180.jpg Seddie 181.jpg Seddie 182.jpg Seddie 183.jpg Seddie 184.jpg Seddie 185.jpg Seddie 186.png Seddie 187.png Seddie 189.jpg Seddie 190.png Seddie 191.jpg Seddie 193.jpg Seddie 194.jpg Seddie-1 a GIF.gif URL all I needd.jpg seddie-1_GIF.gif|BIGGER! Seddie Kiss Backwards.jpg After the kiss.jpg Fullscreen capture 2172011 101027 PM.jpg Fullscreen capture 2172011 101330 PM.jpg Fullscreen capture 2172011 101519 PM.jpg Fullscreen capture 2172011 101705 PM.jpg Fullscreen capture 2172011 101842 PM.jpg Fullscreen capture 2172011 102045 PM.jpg Fullscreen capture 2172011 102146 PM.jpg Freddie Eddieting.jpg.jpg Seddie 196.jpg Seddie 197.jpg Seddie 198.jpg Seddie 199.jpg Seddie 200.png Seddie 201.jpg Seddie 202.jpg Seddie 203.jpg Seddie 204.png Seddie 205.png Seddie 206.png Seddie 207.gif Seddie 208.jpg Seddie 209.jpg Seddie 210.jpg Seddie 211.jpg Seddie 212.jpg Seddie 213.gif Seddie 214.jpg Seddie 215.gif Seddie 216.gif Seddie 217.png Seddie 218.gif Seddie 219.png Seddie 220.png Seddie 221.jpg Seddie 222.png Seddie 223.jpg Seddie 225.png Seddie 226.png Seddie 227.jpg Seddie 228.gif Seddie 229.jpg Seddie 230.jpg Seddie 231.png Seddie 232.png Seddie 233.png Seddie 234.png Seddie 235.jpg Seddie 236.png Seddie 237.jpg Seddie 238.png Seddie 239.jpg Seddie 240.jpg Seddie 241.jpg Seddie 242.jpg Seddie 243.jpg Seddie 244.jpg Seddie 245.gif Seddie 246.jpg Seddie 247.png Seddie 248.jpg Seddie 249.jpg Seddie 250.jpg Seddie 251.png Seddie 252.jpg Seddie 253.jpg Seddie 254.png Seddie 255.png Seddie 256.png Seddie 257.jpg Seddie 258.jpg Seddie 259.gif Seddie 260.jpg Seddie 261.jpg Seddie 263.gif Seddie 264.gif Seddie 265.png Seddie 266.png Seddie 267.jpg Seddie 268.jpg Seddie 269.png Seddie 270.png Seddie 271.jpg Seddie 272.gif Seddie 273.jpg Seddie 274.jpg Seddie 275.jpg Seddie 276.jpg Seddie 277.jpg Seddie 278.gif Seddie 279.jpg Seddie 280.gif Seddie 281.gif Seddie 282.gif Seddie 283.jpg Seddie 284.png Seddie 285.jpg Seddie 286.png Seddie 287.gif Seddie 288.gif Seddie 289.gif Seddie 290.gif Seddie 291.gif Seddie 292.gif Seddie 293.gif Seddie 294.jpg Seddie 295.png Seddie 296.png Seddie 297.png Seddie 298.png Seddie 299.png Seddie 300.png Seddie 301.png Seddie 302.png Seddie 303.png Seddie 304.jpg Seddie 305.jpg Seddie 306.jpg Seddie 307.jpg Seddie 309.gif Seddie 310.png Seddie 311.png Seddie 312.png Seddie 313.jpg Seddie 314.jpg Seddie 315.jpg Seddie 316.png Seddie 317.png Seddie 318.jpg Seddie 319.gif Seddie 321.jpg Seddie 322.png Seddie 323.gif Seddie 324.jpg Seddie 325.jpg Seddie 326.jpg Seddie 327.jpg Seddie 328.png Seddie 330.jpg Seddie 331.gif Seddie 332.jpg Seddie 334.png Seddie 333.png Seddie 335.png Seddie 336.jpg Seddie 337.png Seddie 338.jpg Seddie 340.png Seddie 341.jpg Seddie 342.png Seddie 345.jpg Seddie 346.jpg Seddie 347.gif Seddie 348.jpg Seddie 349.png Seddie 350.jpg Seddie 351.jpg Seddie 352.jpg Seddie Anime- Chicken wings.jpg|Seddie Anime Seddie 365.gif Seddie 366.jpg Seddie 367.png Seddie 368.jpg Seddie 369.jpg Seddie 370.jpg Seddie 371.jpg Seddie 372.png Seddie 373.jpg Seddie 374.jpg Seddie 376.jpg Seddie 375.jpg Seddie 377.jpg Seddie 378.jpg Seddie 379.jpg undefined Seddie 381.jpg Seddie 382.jpg Seddie 383.gif Seddie 384.gif Seddie 385.gif Seddie 386.gif Seddie 387.jpg Seddie 388.gif Seddie 389.gif Seddie 390.jpg Seddie 391.jpg Seddie 392.jpg Seddie 393.jpg Seddie 394.jpg Seddie 395.jpg Seddie 396.jpg Seddie 397.jpg Pizap.com12977240679061.jpg Seddie seddie.JPG Seddieabeavers14.jpg Seddieabeavers13.jpg Seddieabeavers12.jpg Seddieabeavers11.jpg Seddieabeavers10.jpg Seddieabeavers9.jpg Seddieabeavers8.jpg Seddieabeavers7.jpg Seddieabeavers6.jpg Seddieabeavers5.jpg Seddieabeavers4.jpg Seddieabeavers3.jpg Seddieabeavers2.jpg Seddieabeavers1.jpg 39969 1545796212915 1475333117 31427235 2966266 n.jpg 66866 1632307695648 1475333117 31644543 8358343 n.jpg 66051 1632307335639 1475333117 31644541 1022610 n.jpg 64891 1632306855627 1475333117 31644539 5805997 n.jpg Jathanicarlys1.jpg 165755 116910221711853 100001786271106 104945 2514637 n.jpg 65441 116910271711848 100001786271106 104946 2941550 n.jpg 62344 1624022808531 1475333117 31626671 7737971 n.jpg 33714 1633417123383 1475333117 31646538 2865875 n.jpg Seddie kisss.jpg Tumblr lfuo7eP5kU1qf792mo1 500.jpg ihire-an-idiot27.png Seddie is amazing.jpg Seddie 412.jpg tumblr_leosshsciq1qg64bjo1_500_large.jpg Seddie 415.jpg Seddie 416.png Seddie 417.png Seddie 418.jpg Seddie 419.jpg Seddie 420.jpg Seddie 421.jpg Seddie 422.jpg Seddie 423.gif Seddie 424.jpg Seddie 425.jpg Seddie 426.jpg|Seddie and Nevel Seddie 427.jpg Seddie 430 Edit.jpg Seddie Desktop Background Edit.jpg Seddie 444.png Freddie and Sam.png Seddie 445.gif PaperHearts.jpg Seddie 448.gif Seddie 449.png Seddie 461.gif Seddie 460.gif Seddie 459.gif Seddie 458.gif Seddie 457.gif Seddie 456.gif Seddie 455.gif Seddie 454.gif Seddie 453.gif Seddie 452.gif Seddie 451.gif Seddie 450.gif Fixpopstar.jpg Seddie 464.gif seddieee.PNG|link=http://www.polyvore.com/heh/set?id=29722705 Seddie2.PNG|link=http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=29738323 IOMG 06.png IOMG 05.png Seddie 482.gif Seddie 481.gif IOMG 04.jpg Seddie 480.png Seddie 479.png Seddie 478.jpg Seddie 474.png Seddie 473.gif Seddie 472.gif Seddie 471.gif Seddie 475.jpg Seddie 485.jpg Seddie 486.jpg Seddie 487.jpg Seddie 488.gif Seddie 489.png Seddie 490.gif Seddie 491.jpg Sigzn.jpg Tumblr liwgv9xPvY1qg64bjo1 500.png Tumblr liwew4bIQH1qg64bjo1 500.png Tumblr lixz3r9RFr1qhokzho1 500.gif Tumblr_lixe9hauh11qg64bjo1_500.png Iomg5.png Tumblr_liye17h7Tg1qg64bjo1_500.png Tumblr_liycnqE90m1qg64bjo1_500.png Tumblr_liy9ytN6QX1qhokzho1_500.jpg Tumblr_liy9t8ot9l1qhokzho1_500.jpg IOMG2.png Sam-Freddie-Kiss-seddie-vs-ceddie-6438840-500-357.jpg Kj.png IOMG6.png Tumblr_lincgcKjT71qhz94qo1_r1_500.jpg Tumblr lizl3mwvfg1qhokzho1 500.gif Tumblr lj3ilcnfet1qbb7qqo1 500.png Wedding.jpg Jfhbjqkhgkjelrghjqehnjrq.jpg File:Rhtjrnbg.jpg Love_at_first_bite.png Qr.jpg Poiuytrew.png Seddie_yay.jpg Tumblr liydjlVrWV1qf1ifgo1 500.jpg Seddiejathanfanart.jpg Seddie88.jpg Tumblr_livq2c3B2n1qca5pro1_r1_500.jpg Tumblr_livqysEqr81qzyxv8o1_500.png Tumblr_lj2e3mFkqW1qgfta4o1_500.gif Tumblr_lj3qdz5Rdq1qehjq8o1_500.gif Tumblr_lj3ru2WhT71qca5pro1_500.gif HOLY SIMILAR.png Tumblr ljb6jwtq1a1qhokzho1 500.gif IOMG25.jpg Seddieiomgsp1-2.jpg Seddieiomgsp1.jpg iOMG26.png tumblr_ljb4zqCwgm1qf792mo1_500.png tumblr_ljb5b62Cn61qgrg2oo1_500.gif IOMG kiss edited.jpg 2nd Seddie kiss.jpg sad_sam_alica123.jpg Seddiekiss2.gif tumblr_ljfha9uckZ1qehjq8o1_500.gif manip3.gif tumblr_ljgc3cM0HZ1qhokzho1_500.gif tumblr_ljg672MUPZ1qhokzho1_r1_500.gif I_heart_freddie.png 1111.png 1111.png SamsJournalinanutshell.png Tumblr lj3rjoHhRm1qca5pro1 r2 500.gif tumblr_ljex3mRVS01qzyxv8o1_500.gif tumblr_ljj8ls7yxw1qcqg9so1_500.gif tumblr_ljmpu8PKnx1qhokzho1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljlm9fVPPh1qau1h3o1_r1_500.png tumblr_ljpf8pC5XI1qg5m7yo1_400.png tumblr_ljpj2cGyb61qfiejko1_500.gif tumblr_ljpfjirkfP1qg5m7yo1_400.jpg tumblr_ljq2jaEIrx1qesmejo1_500.gif tumblr_ljpz2vuy4c1qgrg2oo1_500.gif tumblr_ljr9wkLziw1qehjq8o1_500.gif 6jdegw.gif tumblr_ljr54haFMV1qhokzho1_500.gif tumblr_ljrimz8Dmk1qzfbxbo1_400.gif tumblr_ljqexbpQ0Z1qaz5py.gif tumblr_ljrkyvCsXs1qgz4bgo1_400.gif tumblr_ljrl2o4sDc1qe4mqoo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljqc6ihxMf1qf86tuo1_500.png tumblr_ljror898jP1qgz4bgo1_400.gif tumblr_ljsiyyD22Q1qdb00lo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljsq3dHohU1qds2fso1_500.jpg tumblr_ljt3j6tas81qdt7vn.gif Icarly-310-iomg-clip-4-sam-kiss-freddie-seddie-cf.jpg Pizap.com10.94087937427684661303068433067.jpg Pizap.com10.3242734349332751303066062734-1-.jpg tumblr_ljt4arhUc21qfuwefo1_500.jpg Seddie!.gif tumblr_ljtf0eBaUK1qzi7mco1_500.png tumblr_ljutt9NznR1qhpmmto1_500.jpg tumblr_ljuw8sRMVa1qglr3jo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljvbziCuQI1qildv8o1_500.png tumblr_ljwjc5Opk41qhpmmto1_500.jpg tumblr_ljwrm7VmP51qds2fso1_500.jpg Sam y freddie - seddie.png Whobelongstogether.jpg|Seddie/Creddie who belongs together? tumblr_lk19kgzEDk1qie1uno1_500.jpg tumblr_lk13bbRe1B1qe16ako1_500.png tumblr_lk7nps1HIe1qds2fso1_500.jpg tumblr_lk6v841SMd1qjqms4o1_500.gif tumblr_lk6q9r7xxG1qfd51do1_500.jpg tumblr_lk6nrhflwA1qhokzho1_500.gif tumblr_lk03fvqaR41qds2fso1_500.jpg tumblr_lk0r7owYto1qjpxw5o1_400.png tumblr_lk0elliOaX1qelymko1_500.jpg tumblr_ljyg2vBxJP1qds2fso1_500.jpg tumblr_ljx1hjRGcz1qgz4bgo1_500.gif manip.jpg iDOD3.jpg MANIP2.jpg iSPD Sam Dance.gif ISPD3.gif New KISS!.jpg prince.jpg Picture1.jpg|Proof the internet supports Seddie photoshop1.jpg Sam is in love with Freddie.jpg Freddie is too busy loving Sam.jpg 800px-Fried_clown..._XD1.jpg sedd1.jpg seddiekiss3.jpg INevel -4.jpg INevel -2.jpg sam-freddie.jpg|He's Running away from his feelings Return to Seddie Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Fan art Category:Images Category:Photos Category:Relationship Moments Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Images of Sam Puckett